GENETICALLY ENGINEERED GIJINKA
by SlayaZes
Summary: The journal entries of a scientist making gijinka


Gijinka: Combinations of Human and Pokémon.

The product of years of genetic experimentation and milking the elite for all of the financial funding.

Human girls that exhibited many physical and/or psychological traits that were commonly seen in Pokémon.

These traits followed no rhyme or reason. Other than my own personal fancy, of course.

Modeled after legendary, starters or even completely random choices like Dunspurr, a Pokémon no one truly understands.

The obvious choice to begin was with the genetic evolutionary Pokémon, Eevee. With such a malleable genetic code, it was the simplest, and yet also the most complex, of the experiments.

The specimen's physical appearance was very much that of a young girl combined with that of an Eevee's characteristics:

Fine fur covered her, growing larger around her neck into a sort of ruff-like appearance. Her ears were larger, as were her eyes. She had two rows of tiny teeth protruding from her gum line, including two holding more similarities to Eevee incisors than to human molars. Her feet are paw-like, having soft pads and small claws extruding from her toes. She has a tail identical to that of an Eevee's protruding from her tailbone. This in of itself is not surprising, as human's used to have tails, so it is likely that the Eevee DNA simply allowed that suppressed trait to manifest, and then expanded it.

While the initial assessment of the control the specimen holds over her limbs was on standing with what can be expected of a human newborn, over the course of several hours it greatly progressed to that of a newborn Eevee's and has been steadily improving. At the time of writing, her gross motor control is equal to that of a young toddler. Her fine motor skills are still that of a newborn. As far as can be determined, she has as much function of her tail as she does her arms and legs.

Her dietary needs are similar to that of a human toddler. Originally, a formula was developed by our team of laboratory technicians and an acclaimed nutritionist to serve her needs. Unfortunately, the formula proved insufficient for the specimen's nutritional demands.

Note: We were nervous to try solid foods so soon after the specimen's "birth", but as this is previously uncharted territory, there really isn't a precedent to follow.

Fortunately, the specimen is responding well to a mix of pureed fruits and rice porridge. The formula proved to not be a complete waste, as personnel agreed it best to use it as the liquid to mix with the finely ground rice to make afore mentioned porridge.

Personality-wise, there is not much difference to note between that of a young human child.

It is as yet unknown what special characteristics this specimen will display. More research will be required.

Note: The research staff decided to affectionately name the specimen Eevia. In the interest of humanity, all further reports will refer to the child as such.

The specimen Eevia was moved to the nursery a large room specially designed to care for and handle all the Gijinka's needs. We attentively watched as the Gijinka explored her new environment.

Cautiously at first; sniffing the air and taking small slow steps. The Gijinka repetitively looked back at the personnel, likely for comfort or reassurance that they were still there. Much as a small Pokémon or child would.

Soon the subject appeared to gain confidence and began to run around the room, sniffing everything and climbing on every reachable surface.

A near panic ensued when Eevia fell from a chair. But it turned out to be unfounded when the Gijinka immediately got up and continued to explore. Catching the Gijinka proved a slight challenge that was also unnecessary for no injuries were apparent.

Soon after the Gijinka grew tired and was put to bed for the night. This repeated for a few days until one night at midnight; Eevia woke up crying for food _in human language _.

We were so stunned with the sudden development of the ability to vocalize human speech (albeit very basic speak one would expect of a toddler). Still within a week of "birth" the Gijinka had developed to the stage of a 2 year old human child.

It has been said that while in their eggs Pokémon are semi-conscious of the world around them. Which is why some Pokémon hatch as helpless as a human newborn and others are rearing to battle the moment they hatch .

While it can't be said whether this is fact or not, it certainly seems plausible to be the case here. Given the amount of personnel who had been working around her at all hours during her early developmental stages before "birth" it raises the questi-.

(a high pitch shriek, interrupted my train of though)

It was at this point that Eevia seemed to realize we were all too preoccupied with ourselves to provide her with nutrients and proceeded to attempt to draw additional attention (or perhaps to seek out said nutrients on her own, though that theory is unlikely). We will probably never know. Regardless, the hungry Gijinka had bitten the ankle of a lab tech.

After quickly removing and providing an appropriate substitute food to the Gijinka, she returned to sleep. The lab tech had no real injuries. He stated to have shrieked out of surprise rather than pain. A personnel rotation was established to ensure there would always be someone on hand to feed her should she become hungry outside regular feeding hours.

Note: While names won't be mentioned, the audio records will remain unedited. (Despite the requests of a certain lab tech.)

Eevia continues to grow and develop, albeit at a much slower rate, similar to that of an average human child.

The next experiment was with a common Kanto starter Pokémon, Charmander.

Expectations were that the volatile nature of fire would make this a rather difficult experiment, but so far it appears to have been successful.

The nature of the success can be in part contributed both to the fire-types genes we examined from the Eevee experiment [Name: Eevia] and a batch of cells extracted from a Ditto in expectation that the very nature of that Pokémon's DNA would help to understand how fusion and mutation worked.

The specimen skin was bright orange and had much the same texture as one would expect to find on a Charmander, excepting on her front and upper torso where it was much softer, like that of a human's. She had a mop of shortly cropped, fiery orange hair on top her head. Her eyes were yellow and had the slitted irises common of reptiles. Her teeth were pointed and quite sharp, despite her young age. Her fingers and toes were also clawed. A thick tail protruded from the base of her spine, comparable to her other limbs in width and measuring slightly longer than her legs in length. The largest indicator of success was the flame at the tip of her tail.

While this was a tremendous success in proof in the fusion of types (human and fire) it also made the specimen's health that much more fragile. As most trainers know, the fire on a Charmander's tail must **never** be allowed to go out, so in the interest of this specimen's health, we are treating her with the same caution.

This specimen already possessed the ability to walk unaided only moments after her 'birth', showing far greater gross motor skills and fine motor skills than we expected. She is already equal to Eevia at only half her age and is continuing to improve rapidly.

She has also shown a strong dissatisfaction with the special formula. Due to her sharp fangs and larger size, it was decided to try a mild meat mixed with the formula to make a kind of soft paste. The result was quite satisfying for both Gijinka and staff as she happily ate her fill.

Note: This specimen was named Charm. We are all becoming quite fond of her vivacious personality.

It should also be noted that Charm has exhibited signs of being afraid of water, likely due to the fragile nature of her flame. All personnel who see to her care should be informed that even small amounts of water cause Charm to exhibit signs of uneasiness, so in the sake of humanity, take care not to leave any unattended.

There was much excitement and anxiety as to how Eevia and Charm would react to each other. We told Eevia that Charm would be coming several days before hand so as to get the Gijinka comfortable with the idea of sharing the nursery.

As it turns out there was no need for concern as to how they would react for they introduced themselves and immediately began to play together.

Observing them makes it appear as though Charm is the older despite being almost a year younger. Of the two, Charm is taller and more assertive, with Eevia following Charm's lead rather than Charm Eevia's.

One interesting thing to note is that Eevia seems to know to take care with Charm's flame. We had taken care to talk to her about Charm's flame but we had expected her to forget when playing instead she seems more aware of it then Charm (who disregards it unless liquid is present).

We are eager to see how the two will further grow together.

With the rousing success of Fire behind us, the next attempt was Electric. A delicate operation, to be sure; what with the possibility of an electrical surge frying all systems. In hindsight, it was a rather foolish move, but we are all glad we took the risk.

Mari is a delightful child. Her Pokémon donor is Mareep and it is clear to say she is just as sweet as the Pokémon are portrayed. It is unclear whether she is developing slower than the other specimens as she has yet to even attempt to stand despite it being several hours after the time of her 'birth', or if the Mareep DNA did not fuse properly, lending to a mental disability of some sort. Further evaluation and observation will be needed.

Physically wise, she is very much a Gijinka. She has the horns and tail of Mareep and her hair has grown considerably longer and thicker than the other experiments, despite her young age. It is a light yellow, not quite blond, and very soft and thick, much like one would expect to find on a Mareep. Her finger and toe nails are thicker and slighter darker than a human infant's, appearing to have the material of if not the shape, of a Mareep's hooves. We feel it should be noted that she does possess opposable thumbs. Mari lacks incisors, or teeth of any kind and it is being debated as to whether she will grow any as she gets older.

We were unable to get Mari to eat as she couldn't swallow solids and wouldn't drink the formula. An I.V. system was being discussed when one of the female lab techs noticed that the nutritionist had neglected to warm the bottle after refrigerating the formula to keep it fresh.

After it was warmed, Mari happily suckled away at the bottle.

Note: It would appear that caring for this Gijinka will require more knowledge of infants. The lab tech has been pressed into service as head nursery maid. Both females seem quite happy with this arrangement.

It is important to note that while these specimens were still in the developmental stage [I.E. Test-tube Incubation; Due to the different stages of development between Pokémon and humans, it was essential that we be able to monitor the specimen more closely than would have been possible using a human surrogate.] these specimens were all created using a human embryo as a basis with Pokémon characteristics added as a secondary DNA. This creates lifeforms with the same sentient capabilities of humans with the capabilities to learn and understand. In order to achieve the knowledge and understanding of both species (essential for communication and for the ability to control any special abilities should they emerge) a psychic Pokémon was employed to instill, or rather unlock the potential for learning in their brains.

However, with Mari, this process seems to have had a much lower success rate than the previous two experiments [Note: see Eevia and Charm]. While Mari seems to have nearly a full comprehension of what is spoken to her, she has so far demonstrated only the ability to say her own name, as is common among Pokémon. It is unclear whether that will change.

Note: Further observation accompanied with speech therapy is recommended.

Bolstered by the recent successes, several members of the research team pushed to be allowed to proceed with the creation of a legendary Gijinka. However, due to legendary Pokémon still being vastly unknown, their request was denied pending further research. Until those Pokémon are better understood, I am reluctant to allow an attempt at DNA fusing. As a consolation, they were allowed to choose the next Pokémon DNA sample from any non-legendary Pokémon they wished. With a few notable exceptions. The Pokémon they chose was Beedrill, a duel-type Pokémon, being both bug and poison type. I had been reluctant to allow a duel-type Pokémon before, due to fears that the addition of another type could potentially lend itself to unstable genetic structuring of the DNA. But the recent successes and the proven competency of the staff convinced me to allow it.

There was some debate as to which form to proceed with. Previous experiments were all beginning level or first evolution of Pokémon, to prevent any complications from the vastly different maturity levels of different evolutions. However, because of how great the differences between the first two forms of Beedrill and a human were, it was the deemed that the final form of Beedrill would be the best evolution to take DNA samples from.

However, it turned out that we had made a greiveous oversight in judgement. In merging a fully evolved Pokémon with human in still developmental stages, there was what can best be described as a collision of confused hormones. Swift emergency measures were required to be taken to stabilize the experiment. In hindsight, it should have been obvious that fully matured cells would not take well to developmental cells. Indeed, the fact that previous experiments had both parts still in developmental stages was plausibly the reason they combined so well.

Due to the near disastrous results of this experiment, we have realized just how unstable structural DNA is when confronted with the evolution process. With that knowledge in mind, we immediately set about obtaining Everstones for all of our specimens. An Everstone prevents all and any evolution, providing an effective safeguard. We fashioned the Everstones into necklaces to insure that the children would have them at all times. We attempted belts first, but were informed in no uncertain terms that they were an unacceptable solution.

Another unforeseen and wholly unexpected obstacle: Fashion.

Note: We have created another expense in the budget. It has been discovered that just like with human children, once Gijinka reach a certain age, they are no longer satisfied with simple white gowns. Thus, a clothing allowance has been established. And any and all scientists with the ability to sew are being pressed into service.

Another concern was how a Pokémon classified as a hive-mindset would thrive with only a sole occupant. The current working theory is that the human brain can override the Pokémon instincts to a point where the distress of an absent hive will be severely lessened, if not completely eliminated. As it is, the other Gijinka appear to serve as a hive of sorts to the child. She is likely channeling all of her group instincts in that direction.

Note: We have named the specimen Beedra. We can only hope that the best of care will continue to see improvements

An interesting development to note is that her development was rapidly advanced. In order to stabilize her DNA with that of the Beedrill's we were forced to accelerate her growth until her cells settled. The result is that instead of an infant, as had been the case with our previous specimens, she has an estimated age of around eight years old at the time of her 'birth'.

Out of all of the Gijinka, she shares the most Pokémon traits with her DNA donor. Again, this is likely due to the accelerated DNA splicing required to stabilize her form. She has a pair of wings identical to those of a Beedrills in all ways we can determine without Intrusive Testing. [Intrusive Testing without medical necessity or merit has been banned as inhumane and unethical in these labs. Failure to comply means immediate dismissal and termination.]

The only difference we can determine is that of size, her wings being larger to accommodate her humanoid form.

She has antennae extruding from the top of her head, which is covered with lightly blond colored long silky hair that falls to the base of her spine.

When she flexes her wrists in a certain way, long poisonous stingers protrude, and are wielded much like knives. This ability appears to come instinctually to her, as no knife fighting lessons were provided. Length of the spines is estimated to be around six inches. Due to the poisonous effect, and her volatile nature, an exact measurement has not been obtained. Or attempted.

Note: We have implemented a 'no hair-pulling' policy. It appears to lessen our medical bills.

Her eyes were unique in that while they are human shaped, instead of pupil and cornea, they are filled with red compound discs, like that of a Beedrill. It is a mystery as to how she perceives sight.

Her mouth appears to be comparable to the average humans' with the exception of a long thin tongue.

In a stroke of true genius one of the personnel took the formula from the nutritionist and mixed in royal honey before giving it to Beedra. She happily drank it all. It was decided to stick to a formula diet until we could be more confident in her ability to handle more staple foods, given the circumstances.

Note: Seriously considering finding a new nutritionist, one that knows concepts like 'flavor' and 'preference'. Being acclaimed by the world is no excuse for a complete disregard as to the taste buds of children.

Perhaps due to the accelerated growth, Beedra experienced difficulty with her gross motor skills for some time after her 'birth'. She required days of physical therapy to successfully overcome her disassociation with her limbs. However, her fine motor skills were surprisingly quick and precise, surpassing even most of the personnel. This is especially interesting to note as Beedrill lack fingers. Or even hands, for that matter.

She responds well to and is particular to the colors yellow, orange and red. Blue creates challenges to her.

Note: Several corridors are scheduled to be repainted in light of this unexpected development. Personnel are taking the new color choices way too seriously.

Another observation has been made. Due to the way her arms are shaped the amount of force she places behind her blows is proving to be detrimental to her arm integrity. To remedy this and prevent injury, a set of braces has been fashioned for her. The material is expensive, but proving to be a worthwhile investment.

We designed the braces (yellow with black detailing styled after a Mega Beedrill) as a kind of fingerless gauntlet, reaching from below her elbow to extending over the back of her hand with an oval piece for her stingers to protrude from.

Note: She loves them so much, she insisted on having a full-body armor suit to match. We will be eating rice for the next three months, but her emotional state is much-improved.

Just like Beedrill, the specimen has a shorter third retractable stinger, protruding just below her tailbone at a 45 degree angle. Due to the position of the singer, she prefers not to use it, to the extent of requesting that her armor not include an opening for it. Whether this is due to the impracticality of attempting to use it based on her chosen fighting style, or her female sensibilities, is unclear.

Note: It has just been made clear, and I should not speak aloud when writing these notes.

The specimen has decided that she will not remain in the nursery of the compound, and had instead claimed a large supply closet as her hive. We have placed her in charge of supervising the sweets bin and maintaining the supply of foodstuffs, we are working on remodeling for her, in an attempt to turn her closet into a code-abiding room. We have also stocked up on antidote.

Note: We are creating a sign and privacy latch for her room, in an attempt to reduce the amount of hospitalizations on staff.

.An interesting update. Beedra's armor has fully repaid its cost in terms of new information. It was observed that Charm [Note: see Charmander Gijinka] exhibited signs of jealousy towards Beedra, which we could only ascertain the cause being Beedra's new suit, and instigated what can only be described as the first Gijinka battle.

In the heat of their argument, Charm's eyes constricted as her tail flame blazed brighter and higher. Charm struck first with an ember attack. Beedra responded with her wings buzzing loudly and attacked with poison jab, (which thankfully missed, due to her rapid ascent). The two were quickly separated before any injures were sustained by either party. It was further discovered that while all Gijinka to date love honey, Beedra is especially susceptible to its soothing effects. Which is fortunate, for keeping a suitable antidote supply was straining the budget. The battle was caught on film, proving beyond a doubt that Gijinka are capable of utilizing Pokémon moves, and further lending evidence to the disproval of Gijinka being solely physical characteristics.

The next experiment was with a Miltank. This Pokémon is known for being exceedingly gentle, so it was considered interesting to note how that behavioral characteristic would emerge.

Perhaps it should have been the obvious choice: The combination of basic mammalian genetics, lack of Elemental factors and complex mental or physiological structures predicating a relatively straightforward process.

Note: There's also the absence of evolionary concerns.

But alas, simple logic often escapes those who deal in advanced abstract possibilities.

Hindsight aside, a complete (if unexpectedly easily achieved) success was the reward for our (much reduced) efforts.

Milie, (as was the name gifted upon the new addition to our lab) was a healthy, beautiful child.

Physically, she is so cute that all impromptu unofficial photography sessions had to be postponed, out of deference to ACTUAL WORK.

Note: We have created yet another new policy change to reflect this unforeseen situation. As such, all photo and video graphic evidence shall be stored in subsequent folders in the adjoining filing cabinets. The binding on this book just isn't thick enough.

As with the others, a physical 'Head-to-Toe' description will suffice.

Milie has a pair of small pearly-white horns protruding from the top of her scalp. Long drooping ears, (similar to the average Miltank's) peeked out of her pet-ably soft, velvet black, short chin-length hair. Which frames her face and only serves to enhance her features. Large intelligent blue eyes and a tiny black button nose contrasts against her otherwise peachy complexion.

Her torso is identical to that of a human infant's with the next notable difference being a short tail with a small ball at the end. Her hands and feet appear to present the major differences. The backs of her hands are covered with what appears to be a hard hoven material segmented in locations that would suggest her joints are similar to human anatomy. The final result is when her hands are fisted, she appears to be wearing armored gloves. The bottoms of her feet, including her toes, are also covered in this material.

Her dietary needs were as simple to care for as she is. She drinks the formula just fine.

Note: In response to rising medical costs, padded vests (Such as the ones preferred by Ponyta trainers) have been added to the required uniform of those caring for Milie. And safety glasses. All are designed to be incorporated within the uniforms so as not to frighten their small charge.

It should also be noted that she lacks incisors (one of the identifying traits of Miltank).

At approximately 18 months of age, Milie is very bright. Surprisingly so.

Miltank are considered natural caregivers; their strong maternal instincts are a very powerful factor in every decision they make. It was expected that Milie would bond with, and attempt to assist in the care of the other Gijinka.

Instead, Milie appears to have no maternal instinct at all and prefers the solitude of her own company as opposed to the company of others.

She consistently chooses mind teasers and puzzle rings to dolls or stuffed toys. She is also the only Gijinka to exhibit clear signs of interest in letters and symbols. It lends itself to the hope that she will continue to expand her knowledge into the ability to read. This is a great relief to all personnel as we were beginning to fear Gijinka lacked the ability.

The working hypothesis is that certain Pokémon genetics respond better to 'Psychically Aided Mental Bonding and Developmental Therapy' PATENT PENDING than others.

I.E, Mari didn't take to it at all well, while Milie took to it too well and it overrode her natural instincts.

Note: The process is under review and possible alterations may be in order pending results.

Continued observation makes it evident that Milie possesses the greater intellectual mind of the Gijinka. When they are each gifted with an identical puzzle, Milie consistently finishes before the others.

Beedra's temper always leads her to utilizing brute force.

Mari fails to understand the objective.

Charm appears to have developed a strong sense of pride that prevents her from even attempting.

(Perhaps out of fear of being proven inferior?)

Note: All personnel are instructed that closer observation will be needed to determine if additional emotional support is necessary.

Eevia responds by all accounts as an average child might.

In conclusion, we are all very pleased with Milie and look forward to what developments the future might bring.

Note: For the sake of an accurate accounting for documentary and reviewing purposes, I have decided to refrain from the practices of 'Naming Names' or 'Expressing Personal Opinions' without the attached key of NOPE {Names & Opinions: Personal Expression} as an indicative disclaimer.

NOPE

Unfortunately, see smooth sailing for too long and you're on course for a hurricane.

An unexpected and sudden month-long absence on my part led to some… difficulties. I returned to my lab after dealing with an issue requiring my immediate attention. When I arrived, I found one of my worst fears had been realized. Certain members of the Gijinka creation team had initiated a new Gijinka creation process. Without authorization. It was a complete disaster.

The chain of command had been broken, with individual factions breaking apart and battling for control. Greatly compromising not only the integrity of the facility, but also the health and wellbeing of the Gijinka under our care. I was greatly displeased.

I was forced to call upon my elite team of Pokémon I had raised during my trainer days to bring things back to order. The more rational members of the staff had sealed themselves in the lower levels with the Gijinka. None were harmed.

Due to the unstable nature of a Gijinka's early developmental stages, the entire team was placed under constant supervision. The instigators would be dealt with once the newest Gijinka was stable and able to be transferred to the nursery.

For the record of the review process, I would like to note that my objections are not what may have been expected.

Small riot? Fine

Disregarding authority? Unpleasant but at least partially expected

Sudden problem needing my immediate attention? Very expected

No, the reason for my great displeasure (and impending employment reviews) is the Gijinka in intensive care not three feet from me. Yeah, I am not letting that child's care out of my sight.

The Pokémon chosen for this Gijinka is a common duel-type Pokémon from the Kalos Region.

Neither the duel-typing nor the region is the issue. Both superfluous

The issue is the donor Pokémon chosen: Litwick

From a personal viewpoint, I'm very fond of them. I've raised several over the years. From a scientific viewpoint, or nor even a singular rational viewpoint… just no.

Fusing a ghost type/ fire type with the physical form of a candle with human DNA is recklessly unfeasible.

Note: It's not nice to mutter "hypocrite" into the palm of your hand when the person who signs off on your checks is focusing on scientific accounting.

Even if by the grace of Arceus God of Pokémon PRAISE BE UNTO HIM they manage to successfully fuse the elemental factors and physical genomes together enough to stabilize her condition, what will they do when she grows? Litwick may have at least vague similarities to humans, but Litwick's evolved form is a lamp! Then a renaissance style chandelier!

Note: Don't even think about mentioning the Ever Stones again. IN THEORY Ever Stones prevent the spontaneous metamorphous that occurs when a Pokémon biology shifts: I.E. Evolution. With Gijinka, all current evidence points to Gijinka growth patterns being closer in line with that of a human's. Slowly. Therefore there's no sudden shift to activate the Ever Stone and stop the process.

The only humane solution appeared to be that of abortion in the early stages. However, the Gijinka's heart had already started and her body was forming. No longer being just a clump of cells floating in a tank, I saw no choice but to reactively approve the project and attempt to bring her out safely.

To avoid complications with her Pokémon evolutionary DNA, an additional amount of human DNA were supplemented during her preconscious development.

It was decided that due to the nature of her types, the beginning of her development would be accelerated and monitored while still in the laboratory NICU tank. That way we were in the best possible position to handle any sudden changes in development, similar to the procedure enacted with subject 'Beedra'. (See file 'BEEDRA')Until a reasonably stable age and condition was reached.

Note: Concern for the lifespan and subsequent quality of life for the Gijinka in question, it has been decided that eight years is the maximum for acceleration. Extenuating circumstances excepted.

Littia is a very quiet child. She could easily be mistaken for an albino human roughly seven years of age. Were it not for a singular differentiating feature. A bright purple flame set atop of her head,

Her only other features that could distinguish her by sight are her hair, which is oily like wax, and her eyes; in place of irises she has pale yellow discs.

Littia does not socialize with the other Gijinka. Like Millie, she prefers solitude. Though it should be noted that her preference is to an even higher extent.

Note: We are concerned about Littia's nutrient intent. Statistically speaking, a Pokémon's flame requires a large amount of energy, more calories than Littia is willing to consume. The kitchen nutritionists are looking into developing a high carb, high calorie diet that does not taste like one. Littia refuses anything sweet.

Like Beedra, she required a period of physical therapy to accustom her to walking on her own power.

What was originally thought to be a virus spreading through the compound turned out to be much more interesting. Personnel reported bouts of sudden drowsiness, loss of energy, even occasional fainting spells.

These symptoms are fairly common, but not unusually alarming. The alarming part was the inconsistency of the other symptoms. They all, universally, experienced a marked increase in appetite. Their symptoms would see a marked improve overnight, but would return to greater affect over the course of their day. Not entirely unusual for a cold or virus, which is why the symptoms were virtually ignored for so long.

In time it was discovered that only the personnel directly involved with Littia's care displayed symptoms. The cause was Littia's flame. Littia's flame had developed to the point where it she was able to conjure the fire at will through the palms of her hands.

Litwicks have the ability to feed off the souls of those who stare into their flames. Accordingly, all personal were instructed to avoid making eye contact with her flames.

Within days, personnel reported complete recoveries while Littia's flame noticeably shrunk. Her appetite has improved.

Littia's condition seems to be degrading. She no longer shows control over her flame and is noticeably weaker, despite the vast quantity of food she is consuming.

Crisis status: 1400

During a physical exercise Littia collapsed. A game of soccer had been organized between the girls. (Which Charm and Beedra took seriously to the point of being benched.)

After several tests it became evident that Littia's physical body couldn't supply her ghostly flame with the nutrients it needed. I.E. Raw soul.

So it began taking the nutrients from Littia itself, much the way a body burns fat when food is scarce.

The starvation was withering Littia spiritually as well as physically. A decision was reached to have all personnel cycle through a feeding routine. A hearty meal and a good night's sleep restored them to health, and Littia showed steady improvement.

Crisis resolved: status stable.

Note: It has been decided that ghost type Pokémon have been disqualified from the Gijinka Pokémon, pending a comprehensive study.

A further study of the Chandalure family has been funded to better anticipate and handle any future complications.

Annual report

The Gijinka project has been a massive success.

This year particularly productive, with two new Gijinka, although the second unplanned. All six Gijinka are healthy and content. Due to the unexpected arrival of Littia (See File 'LITTIA') several planned studies have been postponed. As a result, it has yet to be seen how the Gijinka will interact with Pokémon of their donor types.

It should be noted that they get along fine with the lab Pokémon and are capable of understanding. Eevia, Charm, Beedra and Littia can translate. It is unclear if Mari and Millie will develop that ability as they get older, though prior observations suggest it likely. Whether this is a side-effect of the 'Psychically Aided Mental Bonding and Developmental Therapy' PATENT PENDING is unclear as this process was performed by lab Pokémon. It has yet to be determined if their language abilities apply to all Pokémon dialects.

The budget requires improvement to allow continuing functioning of the compound and staff.

The pantry has been renovated into a honeycomb-like structure. Beedra is now overseeing our food supplies. She's surprisingly orderly.

Mari shows signs of learning more language. She has bonded with Littia; the two have begun pulling pranks around the facility. Eevia continues to develop at a steady rate. Charm has demanded in no uncertain terms for her own quarters. Personnel have been renovating a room with in flammable materials. After finding one that can safely be detached from the sprinkler system. Millie has also continued to develop physically and intellectually.

The Gijinka creation team members that remain after the sudden round of dismissal and subsequent terminations have been released from the observed detention center. They have submitted a new proposal for the next Gijinka. After reviewing the proposal and the budget for the upcoming year, I have decided to approve it.

Unfortunately the upcoming year's budget is currently insufficient and so the project will be postponed until more funding is secured.

Everything is running smoothly. Looks like project 'EL will be a go.

Reviewing the individual Gijinka Daily Reports shows growth regarding dietary and personal preferences.

Note: For simplicity's sake, chronological order will be used.

Gijinka Eevia

Of the meals offered by our nutritionist, Eevia exhibits a preference towards a light plant-based diet. She has a healthy appetite and is extremely energetic.

Note: While this pleases all personnel, it is proving difficult to keep up with her. The request for roller-skates is still denied.

Despite her energy levels, she does take pride in her personal grooming and is willing to sit for some time for her hair and fur to be brushed. She enjoys being dressed up in 'cute' ribbons and bows.

Note: The exact definition of 'cute' is still being determined through numerous trial-and-error sessions.

Eevia has proven to be of amiable temperament and has taken quite well to all personnel that she has encountered, though some noticeably more than others. To her favorite few, she shows her affection the way one might expect an Eevee might, Despite being perfectly adept at walking and running since mere hours after her 'birth', she would suddenly drop to her hands and knees and 'crawl' towards her chosen recipient. She would then proceed to rub against their legs, all while wagging her tail and/or nuzzling them with her nose.

This behavior is thought to be a result of instinct from her donor DNA.

Gijinka Charm

Charm doesn't show much concern over her personal hygiene or cleanliness, (as one would expect from a young child). She resists most attempts at grooming from personnel. The notable exception to this being the care of her claws and fangs, of which she seems to take great pride. She can't be bathed by standard methods due to health concerns, and must be sponge-bathed. She refuses to allow others to tend to her hair, and attempts to care for it herself. Unfortunately, due to her claws, she often injures herself when trying to clean or comb it herself.

Note: It is believed that her pride makes it difficult for her to allow others to care for her. Charizards and Charmeleons are known to be extremely prideful, but we weren't expecting this behavior to manifest so early on.

A sufficient solution has yet to be found.

Regarding Charm's diet:

Charm prefers a spicy, largely meat-based diet. She also has an extreme fondness for high calorie smoothies. She has even shown an ability to differentiate vitamin and mineral content in said smoothies and prefers the richer ones. Besides meats and smoothies, she will accept foods high in carbs. While this diet closely resembles that of a professional bodybuilder, and not one we would permit for a young child, testing had shown Charm to be absorbing the nutrients properly with no sign of excessive fat storage. The conclusion has been reached that vast majority of what she consumes must act as fuel for her flame. As such, we shall continue to provide the foods that she prefers.

Note: When Charm is older, perhaps she will be able to tell us how she's able to know so much about her foods?

Gijinka Mari

Mari is by far the simplest Gijinka to care for, possessing a very sweet and docile temperament. She is very compliant with all personnel.

Note: This is somewhat worrisome, as the concern has been voiced that she may not alert personnel if she were to feel ill or if a problem should arise. As such, we are taking special care to take note of her behavior and appetite for any signals of distress.

She has developed a minor mischievous side.

Note: We are unsure whether to be relieved or concerned at this development in her personality.

Mari enjoys being clean. Indeed grooming time appears to be her favorite.

One must be cautious during grooming time as brushing her hair too long tends to lead to a painfully large amount of static shock.

Note: As the amount of hair she has takes a significant time to brush fully, personnel are looking into adding insulated gloves to their protective clothing.

It is interesting to note the rate of which her hair grows.

(It has proven a challenge at times to wash given how thick it is)

It must be cut seasonally lest it threaten to overtake the child. Samples have been saved from her haircuts to reference periods of growth for further study.

She has gained the ability to light up the ball at the end of her tail (one of the hallmark traits of a Mareep). This also suggests that she is utilizing the static electricity stored in her wool-like hair. On occasion she will flash one of the personnel. We all are overjoyed at this new development: Mari's first use of a Pokémon ability.

Note: There is the slight worry that if this habit continues we will be forced to utilize eclipse goggles at all times. Amphrose, the adult form of Mareep, can produce lights bright enough to equal that of a modern light house beacon's. We hope to avoid any cases of permanent blindness by retina trauma.

Dietary wise, she has displayed an acutely negative reaction to meat, (which is to be expected with her donor Pokémon) as such we have her on a vegan diet.

So long as her options are all appropriately vegan, Mari has a very broad palate. While she enjoys sweets, it should be noted that she makes no objection to any vegetables, not even those considered 'bitter' by a sweeter palate.

Gijinka Beedra

Beedra is very… orderly, now that she is in control of a hive (See file 'Five Year Annual Report').

She spends most of her time in it and takes her roll of over-seeing food supplies very seriously. The food storage areas (or pantries) are quite large, as they must hold vast quantities of different foods.

Note: With her as quarter-master, discrepancies have been greatly reduced.

She has reorganized the supplies section (sweets and dry goods) in a fashion only she understands. She leads those on cooking duty to the supplies they need, so it works out. The immeasurable joy she takes in her duties more than makes up for any minor inconveniences,

As one of the spaces also doubles for her personal room, her bed and furniture were relocated to it. However, she has chosen to place her bed linens on a high shelf and sleep there. Her dresser is filled solely with jars of honey. The one concession to vanity she has made is a large vanity mirror that she spends a significant amount of time in front of each day brushing her hip-length hair.

For her diet, she prefers honeyed meats and sweet drinks. She refuses grains or dairy of any kind, but greatly enjoys sushi.

Note: We wish we could afford the treat regularly, as Charm and Eevia also seem quite fond of it.

Gijinka Milie

Milie takes great joy in being clean, (or rather bath time. She greatly enjoys seeing what can be made to float after one of the lab techs showed her how to make a paper boat. )

Note: We are now keeper a closer eye on all important documents. Please excuse the water stains on this file.

As a result, she takes two bathes daily.

Note: We have been informed in no uncertain terms that showers are completely and whole heartedly unacceptable.

Dietary wise, as expected, she will not eat meat. Interestingly enough, she will eat all other types of foods offered, She has a passion for cheeses and prefers fresh produce to the frozen variety.

Note: Some members of the lab felt it wrong to give her Miltank milk based cheese but were overruled with the argument that in truth only Miltank should ingest Miltank milk. With Milie having Miltank DNA, she is perfectly alright to consume it. Scientifically, an allergy panel run shows no signs of her being lactose intolerant. Nor to have any allergies at all.

That aside, importing Gogoat cheese from Kalos was out of the question. Despite its superior nutritional benefits, great taste, succulent aroma, exquisite textu-

Note: Please disregard above entry.

Milie's desire to learn has only grown. She has taken to going around with a clipboard, mimicking the lab personnel taking notes. This display was so cute that minimal work was achieved the first (and second. And possibly third) instance this occurred.

Note: Okay, I know it's cute. Take a picture for the scrapbook and get back to work.

Gijinka Littia

While Littia initially preferred soltude, she quickly formed a bond with Mari and now spends much of her time with her.

Littia appears to require only a few hours of sleep, usually during the midday hours, She'll often spend nights wandering the compound, occasionally 'jump scaring' the night shift personnel or sitting by Mari as she sleep .

(Litwick are known to be more active in the dark, though not night specifically and as this compound is always lit we doubt that is the case. Perhaps Littia suffers from insomnia?) .

There have also been many reports of Littia standing by herself, silently moving her lips as those she where talking to someone. However we have yet to manage to view her face during such an occurrence as some strange glare is always obscuring the camera lens.

Note: On the slim chance Littia does indeed possess the ability to travel to the Spirit World though dark places, taking others with her (like her donor Pokémon Litwick) no personnel are to follow Littia through ANY dark or dimly lit areas. Especially considering this compound should not have any save for storage and personal quarters.

Concerns have been raised as to whether Littia's flame held the same health concerns as Charm's.

However, after several excruciatingly cautious tests it became apparent that was not the case.

Much like a Litwick, Littia's flame is not physical. It neither generates heat, nor requires oxygen as a sustenance, therefore is not susceptible to be extinguished through fluid.

As was demonstrated when in a near heart-attack inducing moment when Littia held her head under a faucet, her flame unfaltering beneath the stream.

She then asked if we "could stop messing with her fire, please", blushing as she did so.

Note: It seems Littia is rather uncomfortable with others getting close to her flame. All personnel caring for the Gijinka should keep this in mind.

Littia's diet is difficult to properly manage as she primarily derives energy from surrounding personnel. Her only physical consumptions seems to be that of the bare minimum required for human bodily function, alongside a few treats. Something prompted by Mari.

Note: Once again we are confronted with the baffling mystery as to how the Gijinka seem to know exactly what nutrients their bodies require. Why do we have a nutritionist on staff, again?

This finalizes the review of individual Gijinka Daily Reports.

A minor incident occurred on site.

Milie had been going around with her clipboard, making great progress with learning letters when a simple mistake led to disaster. A certain member of personnel had finished the writing of an extensive thesis. And neglecting to properly secure it in accordance with the new paper watch rule, Milie got ahold of it.

Security cameras captured the ensuing incident. Milie appeared to be attempting to copy words off of the documents when Charm arrived. Curiosity being as much in Gijinka's nature as any others, Charm took the pages to see what Milie was doing.

The scientist in question saw them with the papers and proceeded to run up behind them and attempted to grab them.

Startled, and probably frightened by this unprecedented display, Charm unleashed a flare of flames, burning the scientist and incinerating the papers.

The scientist handled the loss in a completely unprofessional manner, by becoming angry and screaming at the Gijinka.

Note: While this behavior is completely unacceptable and not to be tolerated, it is of interest to note the girls' responses to the adversity.

Milie became distraught and began to cry, while Charm appeared to be in a state of shock.

The sprinkler system, activated by the flames, rained water down on the lab. Mass confusion ensued as personnel scrambled to defuse the situation and protect the Gijinka.

Note: Each Gijinka has personal personnel assigned to them for instances of emergency.

Several personnel ran to Milie while others ran to Charm to protect her flame from the water, Still others attempted to restrain the man still screaming.

At this point, Charm appeared to emerge from her dazed state. Her face contorted in rage. Her eyes appeared to enlarge, with her pupils constricting into slits. The facial expression was similar to the one displayed during her battle with Beedra only far more intensely.

Charm's tail exploded in a blazing pyre, forcing her handlers to retreat. Flames filled her mouth as she lunged forward, biting down on the lower leg of the still screaming scientist.

The fire traveled up the length of the scientist's pants.

Charm released his leg and lost consciousness moments later.

Personnel quickly secured the scene, removing by Charm from the danger of the water while others smothered the fiery scientist.

Note: Standard protocol is for Stop-Drop-Roll, but KnockOut-DropDown-RollAround seemed to improve moral.

After restoring order and treating the injured, a panel of not-at-all-impartial investigators reviewed the incident. It was concluded that the scientist had neglected proper protocol in several accounts and triggered Charm's fight-or-flight instincts. Charm has now shown that she will attack when feeling threatened. Milie has shown little interest in writing following the incident.

Note: We provided Milie with letter papers designed to teach children to read and write. Her previous enthusiasm returned quickly with these new tools.

The personnel member in question is being made to review all lab protocol and proper procedures while his leg heals. Although many personnel feel his should be immediately dismissed, he has shown sufficient remorse for his actions to be given a second chance. And while it wasn't the preferred method, we have gained new information:

Charm has learned the move Fire Fang.

Charm lacks the stamina of a Charmander her age. Whether this is due to her lack of experience battling , or the Human DNA in her, only time will tell.

By the grace of Arceus we are truly fortunate. Following the incident, Charm was completely unwilling to allow any personnel to clean her and refused to care for herself.

Note: Wrestling a fire-breathing child is not something we are equipped to handle.

We then noticed that Beedra was sneaking portions of her food away during dinnertime.

We used the surveillance cameras to see what she was doing.

Note: For safety reasons there are monitors in all areas.

We were astonished, in the best possible way with what we witnessed.

After curfew Beedra snuck out of her room with a jar in her hand. She went down the hall to enter Charm's room. She approached Charm, who by all accounts appeared to still be asleep.

We were about to send personnel when Beedra opened the jar. It was full of the honey'd meat Beedra had been sneaking during dinner.

She used the smell to lure the still mostly asleep Charm back to her own room, where she did something even more surprising. She undressed Charm and sat her in the wash basin she had requested for her chambers.

There was a brief moment of panic when Beedra grabbed a bucket of soapy water, but before we could sound the alarm, we saw that she had also grabbed a sponge and proceeded to give Charm a gentle sponge bath.

She was careful to keep Charm's tail away from the water and dried her immediately following her bath.

We turned the monitor's sound all the way up. We were just able to hear Beedra humming a soft melody as she cared for the other girl.

She was very thorough, even caring for Charm's claws. When she had finished, she wrapped Charm in a towel and walked her over to her vanity. She had already set out a row of supplies. A small basin with a bit of water, two bottles, two more towels and a brush.

Beedra sat Charm in front of the vanity and gently washed and even conditioned Charm's hair in the basin. After rinsing and drying her hair she then proceeded to brush it until it shone like true fire.

Beedra put down the brush and leaned forward to help Charm stand.

We stared in disbelief as Beedra reached into one of her octagonal storage cubes and took down one of Charms' nightgown that we thought had gone missing.

She helped Charm into the gown and then led her back to her room. Beedra even switched out Charm's bedsheet before settling her back into bed.

Note: Charm's room is kept warmer than the others to accommodate for her flame. Blankets have proved to be a fire-hazard.

Once Charm was settled, Beedra went back to her own room to clean things up and go to sleep herself.

After turning down the monitor, it was several minutes before anyone could say anything. This was a wonderful development!

Charm and Beedra have always seemed to have an intense rivalry going. They did not have a history of getting along, but seeing Beedra care for Charm so tenderly, much as a mother or older sister even, was astounding. This kind of behavior we had expected to come from Milie, but never Beedra. Beedra's quick temper and her love for sweets and organization had appeared to be her main personality traits. It has been suggested that perhaps their rivalry isn't one of dislike, but rather something far simpler, yet simultaneously more complex.

Chronologically, Charm is one of the eldest Gijinka.

Yet Beedra was accelerated to an older "age" to stabilize her "birth".

It may be that they compete out of a sense of hierarchy, a trait present in both Gijinkas' Pokemon Donors. It could be that Beedra sees herself as "Queen Bee", and cares deeply for the others. Yet doesn't feel that she can show her care openly.

This incident has proven to be truly insightful to the mental state and nature of Beedra and we are all in heightened spirits for it.

Note: There was some debate as to whether or not to sensor the footage. We decided to make a censored copy and encrypt the original footage.

In regard to the recent incident of Milie and Charm with a certain member of personnel: The person in question had made great effort to make up for his mistake. His leg has been healing up nicely and he was back to work. We decided to keep him away from the Gijinka for the time being not as punishment but rather to give it time to blow over. Accordingly, he was assigned to kitchen duty.

It has not been two days since my last entry.

Some personnel were taking the Gijinka to the cafeteria for a treat. The scientist wasn't supposed to be on duty but we are terribly under-staffed due to still finding replacements since the "creation team incident" so because of some error or other he was.

Monitors show that as the Gijinka approached their table he entered the room carrying a box of food supply. Upon seeing the Gijinka he paused for a moment before approaching them. Other staff saw him but didn't intervene.

(Reportedly due to not wishing to cause a commotion.)

As he walked towards them they noticed him. He opened his mouth to speak but never did for as he did Milie flinched and turned away and charm stepped back looking uncertain. Beedra, either sensing their hormones reading their expressions or by using some other means gleaned the situation and turned toward the scientist

(It is uncertain whether this had anything to do with what happened but the food supplies he was carrying were from Beedra's "hive" though as they were retrieved earlier that day by other personnel it's unlikely)

Beedra snapped her wings open and rose in the air an angry buzzing filled the room Beedra flexed her hands down and her 6.2inch

(we were able to get an accurate measurement recently at the expense of a chocolate cake made for one of the staff members birthday .also it should be noted that Beedra will eat certain dairy and bread products but the list is very very small and limited to desserts only )

Poison stingers shot out she flew towards the man as he ran out of cafeteria screaming. Every one moved to respond when the droning stopped and Beedra walked back into the room and shut the door before calmly walking back to the table, picking up the box the man dropped and handing it to one of the staff on kitchen duty.

We aren't quite sure how to react to this other than reassigning the man to paperwork on a different level far from the Gijinka. Namely Beedra who seems to harbor hostile feeling towards the man; apparently having deemed him a threat to her "hive". As stated by Beedra when she was asked alone later that day to explain what happened. This does seem to prove the theory that Beedra views the other Gijinka as her hive.

A trip outside has been planned. Leaving the compound's main structure is a rare event for the Gijinka and they are all understandably excited. And while we are all pleased to see the Gijinka in such high spirits we are also worried and anxious for this outing to pass.

Despite the numerus invaluable opportunities for development and growth of the Gijinka it offers. And all children should be allowed to run and play outside in the fresh air. Also the chance of new scientific observations is quite promising.

It is that very chance observation that frightens us. not from a photographer as any photo can easy be explained off as being pranks or photo-shopped and nearly all battle able staff are on standby in case of a wild Pokémon attack. No the reason these ventures outdoors both terrify and delight us is Trainers: young children and teens traveling to see new sights, learn, grow and catch and raise Pokémon. It is that last aspect that frightens us. If a trainer were to stumble upon this compound deep within this mountain top forest breach all security measures (as they are known to do)

and encounter a Gijinka-

The thought alone is so terrifying I find it difficult to put to paper for on the chance that said trainer mistakes the Gijinka for a Pokémon

(It isn't too unbelievable as even parents have been known to mistake their own children for Pokémon at times)

and then attempt to catch said Gijinka with a pokeball, ... the possible outcomes of this hypothesized event range from nothing happening at all, to something so horrifying that gives me nightmares. And it is for this reason that no empty pokeballs are allowed and even the occupied ones are required to be stored on the first level of the compound under heavy lock and key and while it is possible to render a pokeball inoperable with a kind of signal the exact means are unknown to us

( I have decided to personally attend this trip as i find myself unable to focus on anything else my prior engagement with the executive heads can wait.)

The trip was pleasantly uneventful. much to the relief of all personnel. The Gijinka were led through the forest to a large clearing full of flowers and berry bushes with a (purposely made shallow) pond off on one side with swings attached to tree branches. Little slides had been placed as well as monitors attached to the trees lining the area.

The Gijinka ran about eating berries and playing for hours. At lunch time a picnic lunch was prepared and quickly eaten. Then it was back to playing. Some wild Pokémon , none hostile, showed up and played with the Gijinka and they seemed to be communicating.

Note: We will ask the Gijinka about this on a later date.

For now we merely watch as the Gijinka play some times joining in the game when they want us to this continued until come late evening when they were all exhausted. Mari, Eevia and Milie promptly fell asleep while Littia managed to stay awake due to preferring to play with the flowers by the pond.

(All personnel present now sport floral crowns)

Rather than run around, she was swaying on her feet. All four had to be carried back to the facility. Beedra and Charm's rivalry had caused the two to climb the tallest tree in the clearing before we could catch them: Beedra's wings and Charm's claws made ascending the tree take only a few seconds. (We had made sure none were too tall but they were still a roughly 20 feet up) and both refused to be the first to come down. After little over an hour had passed Charm also fell asleep. Therefore leaving Beedra as the remaining conscious Gijinka. (possibly due to being "older" at an estimated 11 years and getting the most energy out of the berries)

As soon as Beedra determined that Charm was indeed asleep, she picked Charm up and flew down from the tree.

It interesting to note the amount of strength Beedra possesses. Despite having the most physically developed body and being tallest of the Gijinka, she is actually one of the lightest. Likely due to her donor Pokémon .

Yet she manages to fly while wearing full body armor, (albeit one made of very light-weight material) and holding Charm, one of the heaviest Gijinka. It was only for a few moments down from the tree but she did so with grace. It shows more strength then a human child her age would possess. Being able to lift more than her own body weight with ease, yet having no visible muscle bulk. We have decided to add a few strength tests to Beedra's weekly physical

Upon returning to the compound, the Gijinka roused enough to eat a quiet supper, them all Gijinka were bathed and put to bed.

Finally, after nearly a decade of effort, the gardens we had made when first setting up the compound were reaping great benefits to reduce our food costs.

Note: As brilliant scientists as we are, none of us possess the 'green thumbs'. Perhaps a grass-type Gijinka is in order…

There was much debate on what to do with this extra room in the budget. In the end it was decided (with some reluctance from certain personnel) that given the fact they Gijinka were growing young girls we should buy them some nice new clothes.

Note: Despite several years of experience now we still cannot claim true proficiency with the needle.

Several personnel want to take the girls shopping but despite wanting to as well I was forced to remind them that taking the Gijinka out in public was not authorized yet. So it was settled that online shopping would have to do.

The Gijinka seemed excited about new clothes, though we believe what they actually were excited about was getting new things and getting to choose them themselves. With the exception of Beedra and Littia who actually seemed interested in the clothing.

Milie was fascinated with the concepts of 'internet', 'currency' and 'purchasing power', but never actually chose anything.

Note: With the exception of the computer itself which she clearly wanted very badly. We have decided to purchase a tablet for her as a surprise.

Due to Milie's otherwise preocupied attention Eevia choose to oversee the shopping for herself as well as Milie as stated formly by Eevia. The critia she followed was 'everything cute'.

Beedra was at first vastly disappointed to learn the clothing sites don't normally carry body armor. Until a lab tech mentioned that military supply companies would. Beedra was elated upon acquiring this knowledge and we were left with little choice but to acquire said armor. Or face dire consequences.

Note: I fear this will exceed the newly allotted budget.

The lab tech in question has generously offered of his own volition to personally pay for this.

Note: It's a good thing I've retained contacts from my trainer days; this will require several favors. I wonder if my old friend in Hoenn still has the data for that aqua suit…

Charm learned a few new words from the site and chose several shirts and hoodies she felt matched the words "cool" and "awesome". When we showed her several bottoms she replied that she didn't want or like bottoms

(This is unfortunately true as getting Charm to wear pants, skirts or leggings (and on some days even underwear) can prove to be a challenge. We believe this to simply be due to her young age and hope she will soon grow out of it.)

Littia and Mari choose to collaborate their shopping to identical outfits. Excepting a pair of sneakers that Littia choose. They were quite insistent that their debating process remain between the two of them, going so far as to implement a six foot rule whilst communicating in whispers.

Note: Personnel are alerted that another prank may soon occur.

We might have been able to decipher some of what they were saying through the cameras, but for the language the Gijinka have developed over time and often use when by themselves; a cross of Pokémon and human from what we can tell. There is currently little point in deciphering the tongue,

It seems from what little we can tell to rapidly change as they grow and they often don't seem to realize they're speaking differently. Thus making it difficult to ask them about it. For now we simply document it to be reviewed on a later date.

Aside from Littia's, no shoes were selected as the other Gijinka with the exception of beedra prefer to go bare foot. Traits gained from their donor Pokémon made shoes unnecessary. In that regard, Mari has recently developed thick hard darkened soles on the bottom of her feet, similar to Milie's. Likely a delayed effect of her donor Pokémon Mareep, now manifesting.

After the shopping had been done, which took nearly the entire day, the Gijinka were restless from having sat for so long. We decided let them have extra time to play after supper.

An incident during a monthly examination of the Gijinka has led to a major (though highly regrettable) discovery, The Gijinka were each taken to a different room specially designed for each Gijinka. Mari appeared to have gotten a cold but it was determined to be of a common variety, thus not a threat to the Gijinka.

We were WRONG. To the highest, most frustratingly, UNACEPTABLE DEGREE POSSIBLE.

We were attempting to determine the extent of the electrical content in Mari's hair and had attached several electrodes (the medical kind, not the Pokémon) to her that connected to various equipment. Once an electric current was established Mari suddenly stiffened, the power reading on all the equipment maxed out.

A cackling sound filled the air. Personnel reported feeling their hair stand on end. Mari began spasming with quick uneven breath. Personnel realizing there was a serious problem moved to remove the electrodes when Mari suddenly cried out releasing MASSIVE surges of electrical power that overloaded and fried all electronic equipment. Small explosions in the room shattered the lights and set off the fire alarm, triggering the sprinklers.

Mari continued to scream as bolts of electricity shot out of her small body, striking all surfaces and setting anything burnable ablaze. And flooring all personnel in the room.

Surveillance (the surviving cameras in the halls) showed the Gijinka garbed in hospital gowns running out of their exam rooms with personnel behind them. The electric lock on the door to Mari's examination room was stuck in the engaged position and unresponsive to external commands. A system bypass was attempted as others ran to fetch aid.

The Gijinka employed a much more straight-forward approach. Beedra levied a fury of blows against the top of door as Charm and Littia unleased bursts of flame at the center. Eevia and Milie tackled the bottom. The result was instantaneous as the door blew to pieces.

The Gijinka and personnel rushed in to the dimly lit, wet room to find Mari on her knees with small strands of electricity coursing over her.

The electrical sparks served as the only source of light, illuminating the unconscious personnel surrounding her.

Personnel state she saw them and burst into tears, wailing and sobbing uncontrollably.

Littia rushed to Mari to embrace her and received a visibly strong shock but held on  
Despite the obvious pain.

Insulated flashlights were quickly obtained to dispel the highly macabre vibe. Her examination had turned into an end-scene of a particularly emotional anime.

It took nearly an hour to calm Mari, at which point she slipped into unconsciousness. The personnel who had been with Mari had quickly awakened and were treated for any injuries. luckily none were severe. All are expected to make full recoveries.

After explaining what they had witnessed we could only assume that it was some kind of harmful virus and made preparations to take samples of and then sterilize the entire compound.

Mari was very weak and didn't wake for an entire day after the incident. We transferred her to the medical ward. Once she woke up she was dazed and confused for several moments before she started crying again. When we attempted to sooth her she began to profusely apologize repetitively, apologizing for' failing', as she put it. It took several hours and even the aid of psychic lab Pokémon to piece together what she was saying.

(The following entry is written with the presumption that the 'Conscious Egg Theory' is true and applies to Gijinka.)

While in early development Mari 'heard' our worries of her possible electrical powers destroying equipment. In response, she developed the subconscious idea that she must not use electric power. As she grew she naturally gained and began generating electrical energy within her. She started flashing her tail as a conscious effort to siphon off some of the massive amounts of power she was building. She didn't know why she must not use out right, only that she couldn't that to do so was something wrong, bad . Eventually the power buildup began to make her sick. (A well-known effect of too much electrical buildup in many Electric types.) Once an outside current was established she was unable to maintain control, and as a result it all surged out.

After finding out what was going on we did our best to explain to Mari that she did nothing wrong; that it was okay to use her electricity; we never meant for her not to.

Mari seemed to understand what we were trying to say but was clearly wearing out.

When we left the room, we discovered the rest of the Gijinka waiting outside to see Mari. (The room wasn't large enough to accommodate everyone)

As the Gijinka entered the room Beedra turned to look at us with such a look of fiery rage we all took a step back. Beedra said nothing as she turned back to Mari, however it was Littia (Mari's steadfast companion) that was truly terrifying.

The flame on her head deep purple blazing over a foot high.

Her face expressionless.

Eyes cold.

The pale yellow discs large and glowing.

They seemed to go on forever.

Our knees buckled as we suddenly felt very weak. The door shut behind her.

Note: All personnel present, myself included, turned in early that night.

It is evident that Beedra and Littia blame us for Mari's current condition and rightly so. As their creators and the only adults in their lives we have a duty to the Gijinka's physical and mental health. In light of this latest incident we have resolved to work hard to anticipate the needs of the Gijinka to better care for and raise them.

Additional support will be provided until Mari is comfortable with using her electricity. We hope that given how young she is she'll be able to do so relatively quickly. A new exercise will be established to encourage the Gijinka to use their abilities and to teach them to use them responsively.

New policies have been instigated as well. Nothing negative, potentially harmful or detrimental will be said while in the Gijinka creation lab or elsewhere on the compound. Doing so will result in punishment and potential dismissal. Followed by termination.

Note: I never imagined that would need to be made an official rule.

Any illness or irregularity in appetite or behavior in the Gijinka is to be treated as third level crisis status. All control panels and wiring is to be heavily insulated

Certain personnel have requested to hold a small festival of sorts, as a way of improving the moods of Gijinka and personnel alike. I have decided to approve it, believing a small reprieve to be in order. I've even managed to allot some minor funds for the cause.

TO BE ADDED AFTER FESTIVAL.

Due to the recent incident regarding Gijinka Mari (see monthly medical examination reports: Mari: E Overload ) it has been decided to temporarily remove electric types from the Gijinka program until the compound has been suitably insulated.

This has upset the Gijinka creation team staff as the proposal they had submitted prior to this year I had approved had been for an electric type. I've revoked my approval while offering to approve any non-Legendary ,Ghost, or Electric Pokémon that has a body structure with basic similarities to a humans as compensation.

While the Pokémon chosen technically meets all the necessary requirements, I was very reluctant to allow a mythical Pokémon (one who changes form at that), a trait potentially worse than evolution.

After my initial negative verdict, I was presented with a number of appeals from several (Read: ALL) of lab personnel.

Note: I'm beginning to suspect a union afoot.

The appeals were thus:

Shaymin is a single type (grass) and unlike most other mythical Pokémon

isn't a sole unique being with phenomenal powers.

Also, its form change only occurs when a very rare flower (a 'gracidea') is in bloom

which only grows in a remote area of a different region

for which the timespan is very limited, only a few weeks each year

In light of these (surprisingly well-argued) appeals, I was persuaded to approve the proposal.

Note: As I write this I can't shake this nagging feeling that I'm forgetting something important.

A recent shift in the stock market (one of the many sources of funds for this center) has provided more than sufficient funding for the latest Gijinka project to begin.

Note: This is especially good news as we were afraid we wouldn't be able to do so this year.

Normally seeing (let alone acquiring samples of) a mythical Pokémon is nearly impossible, but a somewhat recent special event has led to my being in possession of one.

Note: The creation process was rather uneventful. Or perhaps we grow accustom to crises and extenuating circumstances, to the point where they seem normal to us.

A unofficial vote among personnel has determined the name of the newest Gijinka.

Mynsha, while shy at first, is a very sunny and cheerful child. Though easily intimidated. Rather than hair she has green grass like strands with yellow spots reaching down to her shoulder blades, with two smaller tuffs sticking up.

Note: A test sample just taken has proven it to be a kind of grass it's even capable of photosynthesis.

She has teal eyes and a small black nose with a smooth, snowy white complexion, framed by two large pink flowers that protrude from her temples, similar to those of her donor Pokémon, Shaymin. These flowers also seem to double as functioning barrettes, holding her considerable hair back from her face.

A third flower is attached on the left side of her neck. Mynsha's flowers are warm to the touch. One can feel her pulse while holding them and all results show them to have full range of sensory stimulants.

They appear to be connected directly to her temporal and carotid arteries. As such all personnel are directed to take extra caution when handling Mynsha, as injury to them could be potentially life threatening.

Her nails have a light green pigment to them and she smells faintly of fresh flowers.

Her gross and fine motor skills are developing quickly by the hour.

Feeding her proved an unexpectedly difficult task, The nutritionist, knowing the new Gijinka was a Grass-Type had prepared several options, from plain formula to ...

... fertilizer.

The individual has been unceremoniously dismissed and terminated.

NOPE: By Arceus god of Pokémon praise be onto him. Good riddance .

Eventually a berry yogurt was made that managed to placate Mynsha. While possessing incisors Mynsha has a clear distaste for meat and an equally clear love of sweets. She also seems to enjoy being held while fed. As she has the motor skills to be capable of feeding herself we will encourage her to do so.

Note: Later, we'll definitely do so later.

Two weeks after 'birth' Mynsha has developed to an estimated two years old and gets along well with the other Gijinka. When she was first introduced it took a little coaxing to get her to introduce herself but she then cheerfully engaged with the others.

It has become apparent that Mynsha has extreme difficulty waking up. While running some test we found her 'hair' to be wilting from lack of sun (specifically U.V. rays )once a LED grow light was set up Mynsha rapidly woke up then became drowsy once the light was removed.

She seems to need U.V. rays like a plant to maintain energy levels. To remedy this we have begun renovation of a lower level to a conservatory. In the meantime we are utilizing portable grow lights.

In an interesting turn of events Mynsha walked up to Beedra motioning to be picked up. Beedra's face showed conflicting emotions before she reached down and lifted the younger Gijinka. Mynsha proceeded to nestle into Beedra's arms and start drinking from the bottle she was holding, Many pictures were taken. Until Beedra started fly/drop kicking personnel .

Note: Many more injuries likely would have been inflicted had Beedra's arms not been full.

We have discovered that Mynsha doesn't require baths. She possesses the ability to purify foreign substances from her body. The process to fascinating to wat-.

Note: I just finished digging through my old diaries from my journey days and have realized what that nagging feeling I've had these last several months was. Shaymin have the ability to purify pollution around them by absorbing and converting them into light and water.

With the occasional side effect of punching a hole in reality creating an opening to an alternate world; a 'Mirror world' that exists outside of conventional space and time where Garitina, god Pokémon of gravity and ANTI-MATTAR resides. This could prove unpleasant in the future...oh well, nothing to be done for it I suppose.


End file.
